


Nine Years (and Three Days)

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Years (and Three Days)

Emily rolled over and opened her eyes to find JJ sleepy soundly. She took a moment to watch JJ inhale and exhale slowly with tired, even breaths. She absolutely loved waking up to that image every single morning.

Emily crawled out of bed carefully as not to wake her sleeping wife. She slipped out of her tank top and piled it on top of the clothes at the foot of the bed that had been forgotten the night before and wandered into the bathroom. The light was far too bright at such an early hour. Emily yawned and turned on the shower while she brushed her teeth.

She turned on Pandora and slipped into the shower. She was singing along to Rosi Golan while washing her hair when familiar arms slipped around her waist. Emily jumped a little and opened her eyes to find JJ standing in the shower with her.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” JJ smiled as she took Emily’s face in her hands and planted a long kiss on Emily’s lips. “I just love hearing you sing.”

Emily smiled and pulled JJ under the water, “It’s our wedding song.”

“It’s still perfect nine years later,” JJ replied as she sang the chorus. “What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me?”

“What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me?” Emily sang as she took JJ’s hand in hers and danced under the water.

“If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me?” JJ hummed.

“Cause without you things go hazy,” Emily whispered as she kissed the blonde. “I love you, do you know that?”

JJ nodded, “I love you too Emily. Happy anniversary.”

“You know we could have actually celebrated three days ago?” Emily laughed. “On our actual anniversary.”

Their first wedding anniversary had been postponed due to a case and they had ended up celebrating the following weekend. The next year JJ was sick on their anniversary, the following Emily was giving birth to their daughter. And so it went every year they would celebrate three days later.

“But it’s tradition!” JJ stated with a chuckle.

“I’d never want to mess up tradition,” Emily noted. She pulled JJ in and kissed her again like it was the first time their lips had ever met. They spent the next forty five minutes in the shower taking turns washing each other’s hair while singing to each other. 

There was finally a small knock on the door to announce the kids were awake. Emily kissed JJ one last time before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself before answering the door.

“Good morning munchkins!” Emily beamed at Henry and Charlotte.

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MOM!” Henry yelled as he threw his arms around her neck. He was only 12 but he was nearly as tall as she was. 

“We made bweakfast!” Charlotte beamed as she turned to point to a tray on the bed.

“Okay, let us get dressed and we’ll come eat!” Emily smiled. The kids nodded and rushed to take up places on the bed. Emily shut the door and turned to look at JJ who looked stunning in nothing but a towel. 

“Nine years and three days and I still don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Nine years and three days you’ll never have to find out.” JJ grinned.


End file.
